


To be home with you

by madmartigan_77



Series: Bodyguard Jean-Jacques Leroy [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, bodyguard jean-jacques leroy, yuri's a little ball of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: All Yuri wants is Otabek to be home with him, JJ tries to help him as much as he can





	To be home with you

Since JJ was nearly always sharing a bed with Yuri, it wasn’t uncommon to hear heavy breathing and quiet whines, the familiar sound of skin on skin and a frantic hand moving under the sheets

Opening his eyes, Yuri always looked so fucking perfect, he was even biting his lip to try and quiet himself, not that he could ever keep it quiet, always letting out the sweetest little whines and moans

His eyes were scrunched shut, but it looked almost pained, it had a few weeks since Otabek had left him that afternoon, a long hard few weeks

They’d ended up making up after the whole prostitute fiasco, of course they did. They spent every night on the phone together, even if it could only be for a few moments, when he could, he still spoke dirty to Yuri, getting him off over the phone then humming endless sweet nothings until the little Russian fell asleep

Even though JJ knew that Otabek definitely shouldn’t have, it was too dangerous. Every second counted and day by day it was looking less and less likely that they’d get Emil back. He’d ring JJ after Yuri had fallen asleep, filling him in the details, ordering JJ what he could do from home

Otabek would always end the call asking about Yuri, how he was doing, if he was coping, how much he’d ate, always growling down the phone making JJ shiver when he wasn’t happy with the answer, which was every time

JJ tried his hardest, he truly did, but trying to get Yuri to eat when Otabek wasn’t there, it was near impossible. All the more reason that Otabek was desperately trying to get home as fast as he could

Looking over to Yuri now, his hand still moving, his legs still spread under the sheets, when he let out a gasp it wasn’t of pleasure, it was a sob, tears starting to slowly escape from the corners of his eyes, dropping down his face one by one

JJ reached a hand over, moving the hair from his face, “You okay baby?” he asked softly, his face frowning sadly, Yuri shook his head, “When’s he coming home JJ? I can’t live like this” he croaked

Wiping away the tears from his face, JJ sighed, “I don’t know, soon I promise” “That’s what you always say” Yuri sobbed, then Yuri scrambled to sit up, sighing out loudly, “I can’t get off, I need to hear him” he reached for his phone, JJ stilled his hand firmly

“He’s really busy baby, if you call him it’ll slow him down, he’s doing everything he can to be home as fast as he can” JJ tried to reason, Yuri never looked so conflicted 

Despite still being hard Yuri lifted his knees to his chin, wrapping his arms around himself, as he always did when he felt extra low, “If he loved me, he wouldn’t leave me” he whispered, almost to himself it was that quiet

JJ scootched closer running a hand up his back, “How much he loves you has nothing to do with why he’s gone, you know that baby” 

Yuri had the fucking most perfect green bright eyes, but they looked nothing but troubled lately, fluttering down at nothing in particular, he tentatively reached for his phone 

“Do you think he’s busy now? Just for a quick phone call?” Yuri asked hopefully, JJ kissed his shoulder, he knew he should have tried to talk Yuri out of it again, but he also knew how fucking happy a simple phone call with Otabek could make him, busy or not, against everything else, he knew that Otabek liked to hear from Yuri, that was the whole reason he ever did anything in his life

“You ring him tiger, he’s never too busy for you” Yuri got the start of a small smile as he pressed the phone to his ear, JJ pulled away so he didn’t hear what Otabek said, he wanted to try and give Yuri as much privacy as he could, since he never had a second to himself ever

“I love you” were the first words that Yuri smiled down the phone, Otabek must have coo’d, Yuri’s smile getting even bigger, even if he still kept himself tightly wrapped up with one arm around his knees, leaning his chin on them still

“I just, I have some things I need you to know” Yuri sighed out, presumably listening to whatever Otabek said in response then he continued

“Beka, no matter how much I yell at you for leaving, I know you’re doing it for me, I know you’re doing it because you need too, not because you want too. I just miss you so much when your gone, I feel like I can’t breathe, your.. Your my everything Beka, everything I am..” 

Yuri’s voice started croaked as he tried to keep speaking, “I just love you so fucking much, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m hard work, please, please don’t fucking die. Oh my god, please don’t die Beka, I need you, I, I..”

Yuri was hysterical, still trying to gasp out as much as he could, “Come home please, I’ll do anything you want, come home please” 

JJ quickly scooped Yuri up, holding him tightly against his chest, stroking a hand through his hair, “Shh Yuri, Shh baby, he’s okay, you’re okay” JJ tried to speak loud enough for Yuri to hear through the sobs, he had to shut his own eyes

It was so fucking heartbreaking seeing him getting so upset, he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve all the shit that fell his way since he was a fucking kid, he’d had the hardest life, Otabek always said he was his little soldier, he was, he was fucking strong, so fucking strong

His emotions were all over the place, but he had the strongest nicest heart, he didn’t mean his fits of anger, he didn’t mean his emotional breakdowns. He couldn’t help that sometimes, most of the time, he couldn’t even bring himself to fucking eat

The amount of shit he’d been through and he was still here, and all he wanted was for Otabek to be home with him, it wasn’t even the biggest request, he deserved the world and he should fucking get it

Even being this close he still couldn’t hear what Otabek was saying over the phone, Yuri was sobbing far too loudly, but whatever it was, after Yuri finally stopped sobbing and actually listening, he eventually stopped shaking and he even started getting a little smile on his face

Yuri’s moods weren’t half as bad when Otabek was home, and Otabek was never fucking happier than when he had Yuri in his arms, or even just being close to him

Yuri ended up humming down the phone, still nestled in JJ’s arms, but he was speaking so sweet to Otabek, as if it were only the two of them, it made JJ smile down fondly at him, it was only early morning. Otabek really shouldn’t have answered his phone, but JJ knew if he could he would, always for Yuri

“If you were home” Yuri did the sweetest little happy sigh, before continuing on, thinking he could have all the time in the world, “I’d run us a bath, I’d clean your back, and rub your feet, I’d cook you anything you wanted Beka” 

Yuri hummed happily at whatever Otabek had said, “Do you know when you’ll be home yet?” his voice was steady, he seemed calm in JJ’s arms, he hoped whatever answer Otabek gave him would be enough

Yuri leap out of JJ’s arms with the biggest fucking smile that JJ couldn’t help but laugh, “Fucking tomorrow?!” he yelled in excitement

Yuri’s beaming white teeth filled his entire face as he listened contently, “You fucking asshole Otabek Altin! I don’t give a shit that you wanted to surprise me in person! Your home fucking tomorrow, do you promise?!”

JJ guessed Otabek’s answer was a solid yes, as Yuri screamed in excitement again, practically bouncing on his feet, he was a little whirlwind of happiness, JJ had just as big a smile on his face as Yuri, he loved nothing more than when he was like this. Than when Otabek was like this too, maybe shit would actually start getting back to normal

Yuri kept his smile as he handed the phone to JJ, “He wants to speak to you” Yuri shrugged, as he flopped onto his back on the back, sighing out dreamily, JJ started stroking a hand through his silky blonde hair, JJ had finally gotten him to have a lazy bath yesterday

He’d been more down than usual since Otabek was away, he couldn’t be bothered to get out of bed some days let alone wash and take care of himself, his hair had been matted and tatted for the past week, so feeling it soft under his fingers, seeing that bright smile on his face again, JJ felt like his heart might burst in his chest

“Hey Otabek” “Try get Yuri to eat something today, he should be in a good mood, so he might actually do it. If he won’t give me a call, I’ll try talk him through it over the phone, we’re only travelling today so I can answer. Be back at around 7 in the morning, Emil’s here, he’s safe, pretty banged up but he’ll live. Things should be getting better again, make reservations at that Japanese place Yuri likes for dinner tomorrow night okay”

“Got it” “Be good to spend some time with you again, once this whole fucking mess is done with. Now put Yuri back on the phone, I wanna say bye”

“Can’t wait Otabek” JJ meant it, handing the phone back over, Yuri looked so fucking giddy, like all of his christmas’s had came at once

JJ missed hanging with Otabek as well, they were best friends after all, but everything had gone to shit since the whole gang wars. Otabek was only so tough on JJ about Yuri because he needed the reassurance, he needed to know that through it all, someone was still standing by Yuri, keeping him happy, and most importantly safe

When Yuri had hung up, after the string of I love you’s of course, he pounced onto JJ, kissing all over his face sillily, JJ loved it when Yuri was like this, “He’s fucking back tomorrow, that fucking asshole! I can’t believe he didn’t tell me when I was crying”

JJ didn’t think for one second that Yuri was actually pissed off about it though, his face was literally beaming the biggest fucking smile, JJ pecked Yuri on the nose, looking at him firmly

“Breakfast, me and you, you and me. If Otabek finds out you’ve barely eaten all week, he’ll kill me Yuri” 

Yuri’s body tensed a little, he swallowed deeply, but he nodded slowly, JJ quickly spoke up again, “I’m not expecting miracles baby, but you gotta give me something okay” Yuri exhaled shakily as he nodded again, a little firmer this time

Breakfast as always was an ordeal, it was made a lot easier since Yuri was in one of the best moods, but JJ, as much as he hated himself for it. He didn’t have the patience that Otabek did, he’d stupidly almost lose his temper, he didn’t, but he nearly did, every single damn time

It was the only time they properly argued, JJ tried to wrap his head around it, he really fucking tried, he knew how much it bothered and troubled Yuri. But he still couldn’t comprehend it, it was so much easier when Otabek was here with him

Otabek, as JJ always fucking said, had the patience of a saint when it came to Yuri. He never rushed or even raised his voice, maybe that was why Yuri always ate best around him, whatever it fucking was, JJ could never copy Otabek

Seeing that he wasn’t getting anywhere, JJ ran a hand through his own hair, trying to calm himself down, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry baby, but Yuri, I mean it, please, please just fucking eat something” 

Remembering what Otabek had said when Yuri still sat unmoved, his face getting more and more distressed, JJ rang Otabek, handing the phone over as it was ringing

Listening to Yuri speak to Otabek, Yuri always opened up to JJ, but around Otabek, he really opened his heart up and put it all out there, Yuri was right, Otabek did really get him

They were perfect together, Yuri did end up eating something, the tiniest of morsels, but it was more fucking progress than JJ had had after an hour with him

Spending the day with Yuri when he knew Otabek was coming back was nothing short of a pleasure, there was no complaints about being stuck indoors, he didn’t mope around sadly, he was mainly all laughs and smiles, apart from much to JJ’s displeasure, but he didn’t even want to cuddle in bed that night

Content to sleep on his side without even touching, Yuri didn’t know Otabek was getting back as early as he was. JJ couldn’t wait for his reaction, Yuri finally getting what he’d wanted all week, the simple request of Otabek being home

JJ watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful, the steady rise and fall of his chest, it was the most reassuring thing. He only ever wanted Yuri to be safe, to be happy, to be content, whatever JJ wanted didn’t matter, not really

He didn’t want Yuri to have another few weeks like what he’d just had, his mood swings were worse than normal. He’d ended up crying into JJ’s chest nearly every single day, he’d also ended up shoving and trying to hit him as hard as he could as well, he’d locked himself in the bathroom making all kinds of threats, and the bedroom, Yuri would desperately need to buy more furniture when Otabek was back

He’d absolutely trashed it beyond repair, but here he was, just the thought of having Otabek back home tomorrow, he was sleeping so soundly, no horrific nightmares waking him up, no tears drying on his face, no clinging onto JJ so desperate for someone to hold him and not leave him

JJ couldn’t help leaning over planting a kiss on his head, “Goodnight little soldier” he whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb him, finally laying down and shutting his eyes himself, it was more than a little tempting to want to pull Yuri into his arms

But somehow JJ kept his self control, he must have dozed off, hearing the door creak open, JJ instantly had his eyes open sitting up ready to grab his gun, still half asleep he didn’t realise it was probably Otabek

Otabek nodded at him, JJ smiling, he looked worse for wear. He looked tired, his face was a little banged up, and his arm was all bandaged up, tied up in a sling around his neck

He was dressed for bed already, in just a tshirt and boxers, tip toeing over to Yuri’s side, he sat down on the bed stroking his free hand through Yuri’s hair smiling, “How’s he been?” he asked, his voice just a whisper, and as if they hadn’t spoke the entire time he was away about Yuri

“Just how you’d expect, he missed you like crazy. He misses just hanging out, er he mentioned ice skating too, thinks we should go back, enter a competition or something” 

Otabek kept his fond smile focused just on Yuri, still carding a hand through his hair, “He was beautiful to watch wasn’t he” Otabek leaned down planting a kiss on his head, humming into his ear, “Morning baby” Otabek kept planting the soft kisses all over his sleepy face, as a smile spread across Yuri

Yuri moaned sleepily as he turned his body grabbing Otabek’s face, kissing him firmly, Otabek made a wince of pain, Yuri pulling away looking at him with worried eyes, as he scrambled to sit up

“Is it broken?” he asked his eyes darting to his arm, but before Otabek could even answer Yuri had leapt onto his lap, Otabek’s face twisted in pain but didn’t try to move him, wrapping his free arm around him, inhaling deeply

Yuri had his arms wrapped around his neck so tightly, they sat like that wordlessly holding each other, until Yuri pulled away crashing their mouths together, Otabek’s hand came to thread through Yuri’s hair 

JJ went to get out of bed, when he heard Otabek speak, “JJ, sleep in here” he didn’t need to say anymore, JJ knew the reason, with Otabek banged up he couldn’t protect Yuri like he wanted too

Things must still have been on edge, Otabek never liked to talk about it around Yuri, he knew it would worry him, Yuri wasn’t dumb, he understood what it meant but he didn’t press it

JJ nodded as he turned back around, Yuri was stroking at Otabek’s face sadly, assessing all the damage and kissing him gently, “I missed you so much Yura, can we get some more sleep baby?” 

Otabek looked dead on his feet, JJ didn’t blame him, Yuri nodded lifting the sling off so gently and almost tucking Otabek in, as he curled into his free side, Otabek hummed softly, “What would I do without you” 

“I’ll look after you Beka, you always look after me” Yuri yawned as he spoke, nuzzling his face further in, as he stroked up Otabek’s tshirt

Despite how tired Otabek must have been, they still stayed awake for at least another hour, telling each other sweet nothings, Otabek telling him in detail of the date they were going to have once they’d woken up properly

Otabek whispered about how much he’d missed him, and how his phone calls kept him going, Yuri confessed that he’d barely eaten since he was away, how much of their shit he’d broken

Always ending it with, “I’m going to marry you Yuri Plisetsky” they both knew neither of them would get married until everything was perfect, when there was no danger, when they could start a proper family, adopt a few kids maybe

They also both knew it might never ever happen, but they liked to talk about it anyways, JJ couldn’t blame them, it was so damn sweet to hear regardless

Letting himself drift off to the sound of their soft whispers, as always when he fell asleep, his thoughts were of Yuri, how much he was going to eat today since Otabek was home, how happy he was going to be, how much he’d be smiling

JJ wished he wasn’t so madly in love with that little Russian, he wished that he could at least hide it, but he knew Otabek knew it, even if he never said anything

Otabek probably only put him as his bodyguard because of it, knowing that JJ would never act on it, but would always keep him safe, would always put him first, no matter his own feelings

And he would never begrudge Otabek the happiness, he knew they were better suited than JJ and Yuri would be anyways, as hard as that was to swallow some days, it was the truth 

He especially wouldn’t begrudge Yuri the happiness, JJ had no doubt in his mind that Otabek would give him the entire world, that he would give him anything and everything he ever wanted, that he would love him unconditionally, that Otabek would do anything to make Yuri smile, because at the end of the day, no matter what JJ might have wanted for himself, everything was worth it in the end when Yuri smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it!
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated :)


End file.
